


As It Always Should Have Been

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-04
Updated: 1999-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	As It Always Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

As It Always Should Have Been

# As It Always Should Have Been

Rating: Death Story - PG � AU  
Fandom: Due South  
Episode Related: Victoria's Secret  
Author: Claudia Aranda  
E-mail:  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and I don't intend to  
make  
any money with them. There are no intentions to infringe the  
rights of the  
legal owners.  
  
Notes:  
\- The Ray Vecchio of my stories ALWAYS is the Real Ray.  
\- This story was inspired by two great works: "Caroline's Vigil"  
of Gloria  
Lancaster and "On the Basement of the Soul" of  
Desi (one of my favorite  
writers). But besides of that, Adalisa forced  
me to write it (LOL), when  
she told me her idea for a new story.  
\- This is the first story I send. Please, be gentle.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Dedicated to Adalisa and Birgitt my friends of Santuario.  
Both of them are so brave to inspect and correct my rough copies (in  
Spanish and English), and so generous to give me the courage to continue  
with the Dark Spirit.  
Gracias, Ladies of the Sith.  
  
And to Desi. She said the story wasn't that bad, so here it is.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
As It Always Should Have Been  
  
Ray watched the train for what seemed like an eternity, his only tought  
being that Fraser was gone. Ray couldn't understand, "He left..."  
  
It had been barely a whisper but Welsh could hear it and realized how  
shocked Ray was. "Come on, Ray... Let's go home. Border Patrol will  
take  
care of it all."  
  
*-----*  
  
Ray did not remember the trip home or going upstairs to his room. It  
was  
four in the morning and he sat staring into empty space.  
  
*-----*  
  
At eight o'clock in the morning, Ray put himself into motion, by talking  
with as many people in the legal departament as he could find, even  
bringing himself to talk with the States Attorney St. Laurent, but all  
told  
him there was nothing he could do. The answer was always the  
same: He had  
given his house as bail and he had to pay.  
  
Ray felt that he could die right then and there. He didn't know how he'd  
explain this to his mother. It would kill her! Leaving their home after  
all  
their life there and to be left in the streets was unthinkable.  
  
Ray felt if he was being driving insane.  
  
He never again would believe in all that crap, about doing good works  
and  
making sacrifices. What good had it done to him? In just one  
moment, Fraser  
had destroyed his whole world. From now on he would  
be another person. He  
hoped that Fraser would receive his punishment,  
because he never would  
forgive him.  
  
*-----*  
  
Ray walked distractedly, trying to come up with a plan to get out of  
the  
problem, when a luxurious car stopped next to him.  
  
"Mister Zuko wants to talk you, Vecchio."  
  
Ray knew them. They were Zuko's men. Those mobs guys had attended the  
same  
school as himself and Frankie. The car's door opened and with  
some fear Ray  
went over to it. Frankie smiled to him, as is they  
were great friends.  
  
"Ray, I heard you have some problems and... I have a proposal for  
you."  
  
Ray listened in silence, it was the only thing he could do.  
  
*-----*  
  
When the train stopped, a beautiful woman got down and made her way to  
the  
terminal. She had a very specific destination: the lockers. From  
one of  
them she extracted a small suitcase and in a private corner  
checked out its  
contents.  
  
Victoria was much more than satisfied, happy in fact. Zuko's plan had  
been  
risky and when he proposed it, Victoria was near to refusing  
it, but it was  
so good, it had to work.  
  
After so much effort it had worked. Frankie had been as good as his word  
and Victoria had twice the amount of money that the booty from long years  
ago was worth. She couldn't complain, she had money, freedom, a new ally  
and she had taken revenge on that bastard.  
  
She left Fraser's corpse in the Honeymoon compartment. Nobody would found  
him until the train reached its final destination. The stupid man really  
had believed that she had come back for him. Men! Always thinking that  
women were fools and sentimentalists. Victoria didn't have those defects.  
  
Revenge had never been in her mind, because Victoria was an intelligent  
woman, and she knew that there was no sense in risking all just for  
something like that. But when the revenge was just a bonus within an  
excellent plan, well, she couldn't refuse.  
  
It was a shame, she had liked Vecchio, but Zuko had plans for him.  
  
*-----*  
  
That night Frankie ended with the necessary arrangements and he was happy.  
Ray would be an excellent right arm, like his grandfather Enrico Vecchio  
had been for Don Giuseppe Zuko, his own grandfather. The tradition had  
jumped a generation, but that didn't matter.  
  
Now that Irene was divorced he would bring her back. Frankie was sure,  
that  
Ray and Irene would get together again and they would end up  
married. That  
will seal their pact and life will be as it always  
should have been.  
  
End  
  
Claudia  
-Santuario List-MOB-Boss!  
  



End file.
